<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【汉康】意外惊喜 by serein_rise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526176">【汉康】意外惊喜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise'>serein_rise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*康纳人类设定<br/>*无脑发糖&amp;小学生文笔，写得不好请多多包涵<br/>*重度欧欧吸，无法接受请直接退<br/>*纯属爽文，毫无逻辑<br/>*汉康属于大家，ooc属于我（落泪）<br/>*逻辑是啥，能吃吗（痴呆）</p><p>以上OK？那么↓↓↓</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【汉康】意外惊喜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*康纳人类设定<br/>*无脑发糖&amp;小学生文笔，写得不好请多多包涵<br/>*重度欧欧吸，无法接受请直接退<br/>*纯属爽文，毫无逻辑<br/>*汉康属于大家，ooc属于我（落泪）<br/>*逻辑是啥，能吃吗（痴呆）</p><p>以上OK？那么↓↓↓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>一个普通的工作日夜晚，底特律酒吧内。</p><p>汉克喝完了他的第七杯啤酒，烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴。周围舞池灯光下扭动的身影、酒杯互相碰撞发出的清脆声音与人们的谈笑声实在无法使他静下心来。刚接手的那宗棘手案子令他头疼不已，只得借着晚上空闲的时间来酒吧放松思绪。</p><p>汉克是这里的老常客了。这里的啤酒总是那么好喝，充斥着浓郁的麦子的香气。只要坐在吧台前，点三杯啤酒一饮而尽，就足以让他忘记一天的烦恼。可不知为什么，今天他已经连喝七杯了，却一点儿效果也没有，甚至令他感到些许的烦躁。</p><p>这究竟是为什么？</p><p>汉克将小费压在杯子底下，起身准备赶快逃离这个令人烦躁的地方，让酒吧外的、夜晚的新鲜空气来洗刷自己的思想。他的目光无意中扫过角落，却看见了一个简直不能再熟悉的身影。</p><p>……是康纳？他来这里干什么？</p><p>还有……他身边和他相谈甚欢的这个金发女郎又是谁？</p><p>「好小子，居然背着我开始约起女生了？长出息了啊…」巧合似的，汉克的头痛神奇地消失了，取而代之的是一个有趣的恶作剧，能完美地吸引康纳的目光。「小小地报复你一下，算是对你这种行为的惩罚哦。」</p><p>（二）</p><p>“小姐，真的十分抱歉，我已经有约了，所以请你别再……”</p><p>“别这样，甜心。与我携手在舞池共舞一曲难道不是一个不错的选择吗？再说了，一位真正的绅士是不会拒绝女生们的邀请的，真的不再好好想想吗？”金发小姐半倚在桌边，语气中露出邀请的意味。</p><p>这边康纳的状况也好不到哪去。这位陌生小姐突如其来热情的邀请实在令他有些摸不着头脑。「她可能把我错当成了一个来这里虚度光阴的客人了吧。」康纳这么想着。的确，他并不是像大部分客人一样来这里借酒浇愁——实际上他对酒精一点儿也不感冒——而是为了给自己制造机会，与汉克偶遇的机会。他知道汉克经常来这儿。至于他为什么不直接当面向汉克表露想法——还不是因为他那性格。作为一个谈判专家，他在所有场合都可以自如地控制自己的情绪，只有在汉克面前例外。他面对着汉克时，总会紧张到说不出话来——都怪他对汉克的那份喜欢，它像条无形的绳子，束缚着他在汉克面前的一举一动，怎么也无法挣脱。他简直恨死自己了。</p><p>而此时，他比以往任何时候都希望安德森副队长来帮助他解决困境，不论任何方式——就像他们并肩战斗时所做的那样。他暗自祈祷着。</p><p>“等等…再见，甜心。那边有一位绅士正邀我共舞一曲呢。”这小姐向吧台的方向望去，仿佛看到了什么，起身就走，“不要生气哦，待会再来陪你玩。”</p><p>「终于。」康纳长出一口气，循着她的步伐望去，却看到了一个不能再熟悉的，特别的背影——不用猜也知道，这是他敬仰的、钦佩的、正爱着的安德森副队长。只见他与那女郎攀谈了几句，两人一起笑了起来。接着汉克搂着她纤细的腰肢，她把头靠在汉克的肩上，一起向灯光闪烁的舞池走去。汉克的嘴角少有地露出了微笑，脸上的表情大有与这个女孩共度良宵的意思。这样的表情，康纳还是头一回见到。他的形象忽然在康纳眼中变得陌生起来。康纳眯了眯眼，再睁开时眼前的画面已经有些微的模糊。他心头一股无名火起 。</p><p>这样的帮助，未免有些太过火了。</p><p>（三）</p><p>几乎是想都没想，康纳大步走到舞池中央，拦住了他们两人的去路。金发小姐疑惑的目光在他们两人身上反复移动，皱起眉头欲言又止。而汉克似乎早已预料到这一场面的发生，半眯着眼看着正站在自己对面早已怒火中烧的康纳。</p><p>康纳已经气到说不出话了。不，与其说那是生气，倒不如说是......一种嫉妒，就像是小孩看见别人拥有了自己朝思暮想的玩具那样。他觉得整个世界仿佛一下子安静下来了，他的眼中只剩下了汉克，以及汉克冰冷的眼神。</p><p>康纳完全无法控制自己的情绪。“汉克，我们需要谈谈。”他抓住汉克的手臂，把他拉向酒吧后门。汉克能感受到那只手的力量，像是要捏碎人的骨头。“失陪一下，小姐。”汉克不忘将他的恶作剧贯彻到底。小臂上的力道又加重了几分。</p><p>汉克也没有任何挣扎，任由康纳拉着他往前走。一路上他们谁都没说话，只有彼此的呼吸声使气氛不至于太尴尬。从后门出去的一瞬间，汉克原本冰霜似的眼神好像融化了一样，变成了恶作剧得逞的顽皮的眼神，嘴角挑起一抹笑——</p><p>恶作剧圆满成功。</p><p>（四）</p><p>康纳就这样拉着汉克出了门，走进了酒吧后面的小巷。小巷里有点黑，两边的高墙把灯红酒绿隔绝在外，剩下的只是皎洁的月光。清新的夜风吹在汉克的脸上，比想象中的要凉一些。他刚想说点什么来打破两人之间这种反常的寂静，却被康纳抓住手腕一下子按在了墙上。他们之间的距离是如此的近，近得能清晰地听见彼此的心跳声。</p><p>“康纳？你还好吗？”汉克试着动了动手臂，却发现根本动不了，像是被钉在墙上似的。他低头看着康纳，借着月光，他发现康纳眼角泛起了水红色，眼里有什么东西在月光下闪烁，亮晶晶的。“康纳？你怎么回事？”</p><p>“安德森副队长，在此我要郑重的声明一下。”康纳用十分认真的语气说着十分幼稚的话，声音里夹带着的一点儿哭腔让他本来严肃的语气变得软软的，有些可怜。“刚刚您看那位小姐的眼神，以后除了对我看，不能用这种眼神看别人。“”还有刚才的表情和用词，也不能让别人知道。“”还有刚才的动作也是，那也是只有我才能知道的。“”还有……”</p><p>“你只想知道这些吗，我的搭档？”汉克眼里流露出抑制不住的笑意。他用一个热烈的吻堵住了康纳的唇，手抚上康纳的颈窝，开始由上至下一粒粒地解开他衬衫的扣子。</p><p>“我就不太一样了。”</p><p>“你的全部我都想知道。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>